Point of impact
by Evil lobster girl
Summary: Okay some seriously supernatural stuff here. This story has all the other characters introduced to God's works in an explosive manner. Enjoy.


Part one.

Life, as a rule, is strange. Such things as the universe, the purpose of our existence and the department of motor vehicles have been known to baffle, and even scare, us. This strangeness is not aided by the ability to commune with the almighty. In fact, it has been known to make things a whole lot more difficult. This is true of one week in particular in the life and times of Joan Girardi. She was walking to school, quite a bit after the bell had rung, when a dirty-skinned man in a heavy overcoat approached her. Most girls, when approached by a deeply scented stranger, react with more than a huffy sigh. But this indeed was her response.

"Hello, Joan.' The man said in a soft, patient voice.

"Not now. I'm already late.' She held one hand up to stop his progress and the other to her nose. "You create, like, a million loafs and fishes and you can't hustle this guy up one bar of soap?'

"Joan.' He said in a carrying, singsong tone.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Do you _want_ me to be late?' she asked, her features scrunching up in confusion. 'Wait a minute. You want me to be late, don't you?'

"And they say teenagers aren't sharp.' He smiled.

"Actually we're pretty sharp it's just our memories television has destroyed. So back up. Why do you want me to get detention?'

He remained silent with the same detached, kindly stare.

"Oh I forgot I'm not allowed ask any why's. I mean God forbid anything should get less vague. That might mean I'd actually get some peace of mind. You know what's strange. That with all the hunger and pain and death out there you consider Joan Girardi getting some peace of mind the real travesty.'

"You're angry.' He said.

"Oh wow, you're just a master of observation. I can see why they put you in charge.'

"Nobody put me in charge Joan.'

"Whatever.' She shook her head, his steady presence calming her a little.

"People aren't open books Joan. We get to know them step by step. Take time before boxing them up.'

"What. what does that even have to do with anything?'

"People who appear good on the outside deserve as much observation as those who seem bad.'

"You know I admit I don't always follow you but this is just ridiculous.'

"Warren—'

"I know, I know: really bad. He raises some interesting points for the root of all evil though.'

"Study him carefully. He'll help you.'

"What… he'll help me..does that mean I'm…you know… does that mean I'm evil too.' She leaned towards him as though telling him a secret, ignoring the smell.

"Learning what we shouldn't be is just important as learning what we should be.'

"Okay, is that it, because I'm finding it really hard not to make a Yoda reference here.'

"You'll be receiving some visitors this week.'

"Oh no: not aunt Muriel.'

"No.'

"I kinda guessed. I mean Muriel's horrible but she doesn't call for divine intervention.'

"Just keep your eye's open Joan. And remember you're talking to God here so anything's possible.'

The expression on the old man's face turned from one of focused serenity to total drunken oblivion and Joan knew God had left his body. She cringed inwardly and continued towards school wondering what awaited her.

Part two.

The corridor was deserted and Joan rushed past the office with an English paper in her mouth, jetting for her locker. She punched in the combination, pulled out her Science book and slid the paper on to the first shelf. It was almost half nine by the time she reached the second floor. She was nearly outside the chemistry class when she saw something strange hovering by the door. It reminded her of the pattern that was created when she directed light on to a surface with her watch except it was suspended in mid-air. But as she got closer to it she realised it was more like a tear, like a brighter day was trying to get through a crack in the air. It was the rough shape of an eye and it was growing. She watched it until all of a sudden a person appeared in the light. It was a girl and she was roughly Joan's height with glinting brown hair and squished up blue eyes.

"Mom?' her voice flickered at Joan before she disappeared again.

"Mom?' Joan asked herself stunned as the bell rang and students started to file out of the room.

"Girardi here's a tip: if you're going to skip chemistry don't hide outside the classroom.' Grace's voice barely worked its way through her shock. 'You're supposed to create an intricate system of ropes and pullies that makes it seem like you're in bed while you go live it up in a major city. God did you even watch Ferries Bulleur?'

"Mom…mom?' she was still muttering.

"No. I'm hoping my kids will be more..sane.' she said. 'Are you coming to English or are you just going to wait outside?'

"Am, you go on ahead. I have to…I have to pee.' She said as though it was an achievement, turning around and walking frantically down the hall.

"Dude, your sister is acting especially weird this morning?' Grace caught Luke by the backpack.

"_And_ I'm not shocked. Now if you said Joan was acting especially normal this morning. Then my interests would be peeked.'

"Maybe we should help her or something. I don't know. You're the nice one.'

"We could follow her.' He said watching Joan veer from left to right down the corridor. 'But then we'd probably end up joining an after-school activity for no apparent reason.'

"What's that?' Grace pointed at a dab of light floating on the air in front of Joan.

"Am, why are we all gathered in the corridor?' Adam's voice came from behind them.

"We're debating whether or not Joan has finally lost it.' Luke explained. 'Grace thinks yes. I think she's never had it.'

"Look…look.' Grace said, but she didn't need to point this time, a person had appeared in the white light.

This time it was a tall teenage boy with light brown bangs and eyes full of innocent curiosity. Seconds later he disappeared and Joan followed the light into an empty classroom. Adam and Grace looked to Luke as though groping for some logical explanation that would clear everything up. He shrugged and they followed Joan into the classroom. She was standing in front of a huge, gapping tear in the earth's material that seemed to be leaking light. Everyone stiffened to the spot as all the air was sucked out of the room and into the hole. Joan screamed but the vacuum didn't carry the sound, it hummed at first like being under water and then not at all. They tried to make for the door but some invisible source was restricting their movements. It was like trying to move while wearing iron clothes and the lack of oxygen made them groggy. After a minute or more of frustrating, vacant breaths they started to lose consciousness. Joan's eyelid's felt too heavy to leave open. She let them drop, watching Adam slowly fall to the ground.

Part three

"Where are we?' Luke heard, as his mind moved in and out of consciousness, torn between the euphoria released after oxygen depravation and the blind terror that he may be dead.

"I don't know. But either there's some amazing, new anti-wrinkle cream on the market or something strange is going on.' Another voice chimed in.

"Yeah mom looks about seventeen.' The first one entered again.

He opened his eyes and it seemed as though someone had smeared them in Vaseline. The outline of the desk's legs looked lumpy and smudged.

"Am, here.' The person with the second voice gently placed something into his open hands and Luke recognised the sharp crisscross shape as his glasses.

He quickly scrambled upright, the glasses scraping against his temples. Before he was knocked out everything had felt so heavy that it now seemed as though he was moving at super speed. As the world came back into centre again and the first thing he saw was a pair of clear brown eyes. They were brimming with the same childlike curiosity as the teenage boy in the hall and Luke saw that it was the same guy. There was something so familiar about his expression.

"Adam.' Joan spluttered back into consciousness.

"I'm okay Jane.' Adam said.

Luke glanced to the corner to where Adam was nursing his head.

He was clearly in pain, but managed a smile for Joan.

"What happened here?' Mr. Price's voice came from the door. "Who are you people? Why aren't you in class? I was sure I knew every miscreant in this school.'

Joan stood up, finally getting a good view of the large room. Two kids she didn't know were sprawled across the floor in the far left-hand side. The brunette and the red haired girl she'd seen in the light, along with another teenager she didn't know, were walking around the room looking a little dazed. She couldn't blame them. When she spoke to God there was no absolute proof it was a supernatural event. There was always the possibility that she was just crazy. The fact that her insanity wasn't an option anymore was strangely terrifying. Mr. Price had stopped his stern teacher act and was helping Grace to her feet, probably concerned about lawsuits.

"Now can someone please explain what's going on,' Price demanded looking at each of the teenagers, every face more stumped than the last.


End file.
